


The Cure to Loneliness

by starkerscoop



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealous Tony Stark, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkerscoop/pseuds/starkerscoop
Summary: Prompt: Prompt where tony gets jealous when peter cuddles or hangs out with the other avengers
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 204





	The Cure to Loneliness

Tomorrow was Tony’s first day off in three weeks. Having spent those weeks negotiating deals and overseeing construction of a new SI building in Australia, he was more than ready to take a break. All he had to do was sit through two back to back meetings, and he could finally go home to his husband. 

Guilt tightened Tony’s chest, and he glanced down at the phone he was hiding under the table. He was currently in the middle of the second meeting, and time couldn’t have gone any slower. He pulled up his chat with Peter and hovered his thumbs over the keyboard, formulating his text in his mind before he started typing.

_Tony: Almost done with the meeting. I know these past few weeks have been busy, baby. Thank you for being patient._

He drummed his fingers on the back of his phone as he waited for a response, tuning out the flat voice of the speaker. He didn’t need to pay attention, really. This meeting was repeating what the one he had earlier had said. He shouldn’t have had to come at all. After a few minutes, his phone buzzed quietly in his palm, and he opened the chat. 

_Peter: It’s okay, work is important. Can’t wait to see you!!_

_Tony: I’m all yours tomorrow._

_Peter: 🥰_

_Peter: Don’t forget to grab dinner from that Italian place I mentioned. I already ordered it, just tell them my name_

“Thank you for coming, Mr. Stark,” the man up front said snidely, eyeing the phone clutched in his hands, “I look forward to our partnership.” 

“Yeah, me too,” Tony gave everyone a curt wave and ducked out of the room. 

If Pepper had been there, she would’ve scolded him for not shaking everyone’s hands or inviting them to a celebratory dinner. But, well. For one, he had the love of his life to get back to. And for two… as much as Pepper did have certain authorities being the CEO of his company, it was, in fact, _his_ company. 

He would have to have a talk with her about his schedule. He would have never filled it up so vigorously, and he didn’t know where she got off on doing so, especially with his and Peter’s anniversary coming up. 

Tony slid into the car Happy was waiting for him in, motioning silently for him to roll up the partition. He wasn’t in a talkative mood, and Happy had known him long enough to understand without having his feelings hurt. 

They pulled into traffic and stayed in it for an hour and a half. Tony tapped his foot against the floor impatiently, eyes burning holes into the window he was staring out of. Each honk from the cars around him made his blood boil, furthering along his antsiness until finally, he opened the door and leapt out of the car. 

He walked through the bumper-to-bumper traffic, making a beeline for the sidewalk. Cars honked at him needlessly -- why bother honking if they weren’t even moving? 

“Tony!” Happy called from the road, “Get back in here!” 

Tony cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted, “Go home! I’m walking. I’ll be fine.” 

Okay, so maybe Tony was being a dick. He knew Happy took his job seriously and wanted to protect him, but he had to get out of that car. He didn’t have the tolerance for traffic this time, and he needed to see Peter.

He stalked through the streets with a stormy expression that kept people out of his way. He wasn’t sure why he was in a bad mood, but he had a feeling it had to do with his Peter withdrawals. 

He hadn’t seen his husband in what felt like years. He’d been coming home late almost every night due to how busy he was, and Peter was usually asleep when he did. Tony could tell that he tried to stay awake sometimes, but he often fell asleep before Tony got home. 

And then he’d have to leave before Peter was even awake. The younger man had roused sometimes, asking for kisses before he left, but Tony was careful not to wake him whenever possible. 

He’d rather Peter got his rest than had it disrupted because Tony was feeling needy. 

Tony entered the apartment building and stepped into the elevator, pressing the button for his floor before the doors had even slid shut. When the doors opened again, he pulled his key out of his pocket and stuck it in the door of the penthouse, twisting until it unlocked. 

He could hear the sounds of the television, followed by Peter’s familiar laughter. Tony slipped off his shoes and left them next to the door, trudging through the hallways until he got to the living room. 

Peter was curled up on the couch with multiple blankets and pillows, leaning into Clint Barton’s side. 

A frown tugged at Tony’s lips, and he glanced at the television screen. They were watching _Friends_. Which was all they were, Tony reminded himself, so he shouldn’t feel so upset. 

It wasn’t that he thought Peter was having an affair. Peter would never do that, and Tony wasn’t about to accuse him of doing so. He was just disappointed, having hoped that it would only be the two of them that night. 

Tony had missed him dearly, but Peter didn’t seem to feel the same, happy as ever at Clint’s side. 

“Hey,” Tony cleared his throat, coming in and stopping next to the couch. 

Peter shot off the couch, jumping onto him and sending him back a few steps. Tony supported his weight easily, sighing happily into the crook of his neck when he wrapped his legs around Tony’s hips.

“Hey, Tony,” Peter greeted brightly, not bothering to relinquish his hold. Tony didn’t mind, holding him closer and sitting on the couch. 

“I missed you,” Tony murmured, pressing a flurry of kisses along the slope of his neck. 

“I missed you too,” Peter wiggled around until he was facing Clint, to whom he said, “Thanks for hanging out with me.” 

Clint stood up and stretched languidly, waving off the thanks as he started heading for the door, “Anytime, Parker.” 

He left, and Tony peered down at Peter to see him already looking up, “Clearly, you didn’t miss me as much as I missed you. I see you had some company.”

He tried to say it playfully, but he must have missed the mark by miles, because Peter was frowning and pushing him gently onto the couch, settling on top of him. 

“I missed you a lot,” Peter confessed, “I got lonely and asked Clint if he wanted to hang out.” 

“You didn’t have to cuddle with him, though,” Tony complained, lips moving into a childish pout, “I want your cuddles.” 

“You’re getting them right now,” Peter pointed out. 

Tony huffed, “I want them tomorrow, too.” 

“You can have them anytime you’re home.” Peter promised, amusement flickering in his eyes. 

Tony sobered up, “I’m going to talk to Pepper about that. I don’t know why she thought giving me so much work was okay, but I’ll delegate it to some others. Why have employees if they don’t work?” 

“Just make sure they’re qualified to do it,” Peter snuggled closer, digging his cold nose into Tony’s neck. 

Tony didn’t flinch, far too used to the action, “I know, Pete.” 

“Just like I know you forgot to pick up our dinner.” 

“Ah, fuck.” 


End file.
